Real love is forever
by Bellamyandmellie
Summary: This is a Mellitz fanfiction so if you don't like them in a romentic way don't read it. The story took place after the mid season finale of the 7 season. English isn't my first language so I apoligize for the errors you might find. Let me know what you think about it, and if you have any questions please feel free to ask. I'll try to upload regulary. Enjoy the story!


'I don't know Fitz... I'm surrounded by people all the time but I feel alone' she was sitting in the couch in the Oval Office. She has dreamed about being the president of the United States for so many years but in her dreams Fitz was by her side. She was now living the dream but without the person she loves. 'You're the most powerful person in the entire world, I'm sure you can do this! And you're not alone. You have me! Never forget about it. It's still you and me' They were partners but she wanted something more. And maybe so did him... Mellie didn't respond, she just took another sip of her hooch. 'God she is so beautiful' Fitz thought. Mellie started looking at the wall, her beautiful blue eyes where sad, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He grabbed her hand, just to let her know that he was there for her. When Mellie felt the touch of Fitz's hand she turned her head and faced him, their eyes met and for a second they were back to 20, when they were in love, before all the things that had happened to them, before the rape, before the suicide attempt, before Jarry death...

Mellie broke the silence 'do you regret it?' Fitz was confused 'what?'

'Do you regret all of this? Do you regret us? I mean, if you could come back to the night we met, if you could come back to the day you said yes to our wedding, would you do that ? Would you say yes?'

Fitz, without thinking about it said: 'No, I do not regret us, I would do everything again, I would marry you. But surely I would do a lot of things differently. Do you ? Regret us ?' Fitz asked.

Mellie was speechless. She didn't know what to say. After a few seconds she answered:'No! I couldn't. I loved you, I... love you and I will always love you. I know that you might not believe it but everything I did was for you, for your happiness. I allowed the affair continue because with Olivia you were happy. I didn't tell you about the rape because it would have destroyed you. I gave you the divorce because that was what you wanted.' Fitz looked in her eyes as a tear started to go down her cheek, he wiped it with his thumb. In that moment he realized he was so in love with that woman. After everything that has happened to them, he was still in love. He slowly started to come near her, their lips were almost touching, they could feel each other hot breath on their lips, they were looking into each other eyes, and then they kissed, it was a passionate kiss, it last a few seconds, then Mellie pulled him away. She took a breath 'you should go' she knew that if that kiss would have last just a second more she couldn't have been able to stop, and in a few second she would be beneath him and he would have been inside of her. Fitz quickly stood up:' yeah... you're right, I'm sorry. I will call you for Teddy' after that he walked out of the office. Once he was out of the recidente, he entered in the car that was already waiting for him, and he made his way back home. During the trip he couldn't stop thinking about her, about that kiss. It felt so right kissing her. When he arrived home he took a glass of scotch and drank it in a second, then he did the same thing for other 4 glasses. His head started to hurt. He knew he had drank too much so he decided to change his clothes and go sleep. He laid in his bed and tried to sleep. Mellie did almost the same thing. She remained in the Oval and she served herself a few glasses of hooch. She knew that kiss was a mistake, a big one. She went in her bedroom, the one she used to share with Fitz, she took off her clothes and went to sleep. The two of them avoided each other for a few days.

Mellie was in her Office when her phone rang:' Yes Geraldine! Uhm.. yes, put him through. Hey, everything's ok?'

Fitz replayed:' yes I just wanted to ask you when I could come to pick up Teddy'

'What about tonight?'

'Perfect. See you in a couple of hours.'

It was almost 8 PM and Mellie was packing some stuff for Teddy. She heard a knock on the door, and then saw Fitz. He walked in saying hi to her and placing a soft kiss on Mellie cheek. She said hi and tried to avoid his eyes, she gave him a bag with Teddy's clothes ' he's already downstairs, waiting for you' Mellie told him.

'Ah... ok, thanks' he took the bag and started walking to the door when he stopped 'I'm sorry Mel, I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry' Mellie was hungry, and didn't want to talk with him, so she cut him off ' Teddy is waiting, you should hurry up' she avoided Fitz's face and looked down to bend some baby clothes.

Fitz made some steps closer to her but kept her far enough to let the President of the United States feel comfortable 'Mellie don't... don't to this, don't shut me out. I... I love you, you're the love of my life. I'm sorry I figured this out a little too late. I couldn't sleep last night because I know that is over between us. You're just all that matters, okay? You're all that matters to me.'

'What ? Are you serious? You're telling me to not do this? I'm not the one who had a mistress for more than 8 years. I'm not the one who kicked his wife out of her own house like she was yesterday's trash. I'm not the one who gave up on us. You did. You chose her. You always did! And now you're telling me you love me. What's a funny way to show it.' She laughed 'I'm sorry you couldn't sleep last night but guess what, I hadn't slept for years because my mind was always busy thinking about you and Olivia Pope. I sacrificed everyone and everything for you, I chose you! I chose you over me too many times. Now, let me choose me. Fitz I know I love you and I'll always do but I'm trying to get over you, I'm really trying so, please, just go!' He couldn't believe what she was saying, he really had hurt her too much. He looked at her for what seemed hours and then he said:'I'm sorry, for everything, I never meant to hurt you in any kind of way. But I need you to let me choose you. Just this time I need you to stop fighting me and let me choose you. I need you. So let me choose you Mellie! Let me make you happy.'

'And what about what I need?

'Mellie come on.. don't you want to be happy? I'm telling you that I want you. The kiss the other night woke me, my feelings, my body. I'm choosing you. I want you, I want to come back to when we were crazy in love, to when I kept you warm with my naked body, to when we were happy. Don't you want that too? '

'This isn't about what I want, this is about what I need Fitz. And right now I need you to live. I need you to walk away from me and never look back again. I need you to go. Because if you stay, if I let you in again, and you hurt me again, I'm afraid I won't be able to stand up. I won't be able to survive, to go through all that pain again. Goodbye Fitz.' As she said those things she walked away. She went into her bedroom, took off her clothes and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. She sat in that shower for over an hour, crying, thinking about the perfect life she once had with Fitz. It was almost 10PM and she was feeling so tired so she went in the bad and she tried to sleep, unfortunately she couldn't. Her mind was thinking about Fitz.

'Fitz stop! We can't! Not right here! Stop it!' She said laughing, not really wanted him to stop. He was kissing her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone. His hands where one on her waist and one on her ass. As he squeezed her amazing booty she let out a soft moan. He pushed his body against hers. One of Fitz's hand run down her thigh and under her blue skirt. She felt her skirt roll up and his hand reaching dangerously close to her most sensitive area. She could feel his hand getting closer to her panties. As he touched her womanhood , she bit her lip to fight a moan that was threatening to escape. He slipped a finger inside of her. She let out a moan, trying to be as silent as possible. She started hearing someone talking so she put her hand on his and quickly removed it from her thigh. She moved away from him in the exact moment when two people were walking nearly them. They were Fitz's parents. 'There you are. I couldn't find you two at the party. What are you doing here ?' Big Jerry asked. 'Mellie needed to use the restroom and she wasn't feeling very well so I went with her. In fact we were thinking about leaving. She really needs some rest' Fitz lied , he just wanted to go home and spend the night in their bad, having fun. 'Yeah Big Jerry, if it's not a problem I would really like to go home, I have a really bad headache' Mellie continued the lie.

'Well if this is the case... you can go but not until 10 PM, you have been there just for an hour and you already want to leave? It's a big opportunity for your political career. Don't waist it.' 'Ok dad, we'll go back to the party and we'll leave only in 30 minutes, no problem' Fitz said rolling his eyes. She took Mellie's hand and they made their way back to the room full of people. They sat down on their table and started chatting with some politicians. Fitz left the table to join his father and some other man at the bar. Mellie stayed there. She was really good in chatting and in interacting with people. She was talking with an handsome guy, tall, blond, Fitz was told that that guy was a real important person in the political world, but he didn't remember his name. He watched the two of them for a while until the men touched Mellie's hand. They were laughing and after a couple of minutes his hand were still on Mellie's. Fitz decided to interrupt the conversation between the two of them so he walked where Mellie was and placed his hands on her shoulders, she turned her face to see her husband, he moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered to her: 'let's go home, I need to finish what I started before.' Mellie smiled at him, she couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him and so she turned to face the handsome guy:' I'm sorry but I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Smith'

'The pleasure was all mine Mrs. Grant' They both stood up and he gently kissed her hand. He and Fitz shocked hands and than the guy left without saying another world. Mellie and Fitz greeted everyone and then went out to take their car. The black BMW was already waiting for them, the driver opened the door of the car and waited for them to go in. Their house wasn't far from there. During the way back Fitz was pissed and Mellie could tell that. 'What's up honey ?' She asked. 'Nothing'

'Fitz! What is it?'

'Who was that men? The men you talked with for over 30 minutes? The men who held your hand?' He asked not trying to deny his mood. Mellie let out a giggle ' oh... so it's about that, now I see'

'Of course it's about that Mellie! He couldn't stop staring at you and you didn't do anything. Were you enjoying it, weren't you? If you wanna flirt with every men you meet at least don't do it in front of my face'

'Fitz are you serious? I was just... I... I was doing it for you, for your political career. He's an important man and I was just trying to be helpful. I can't believe you're thinking that... Fitz I love you and you know that!' After a few seconds she asked smiling 'What can I do to make you forgive me?' He looked at her trying to pout but his smile was too strong, he wasn't mad at her, he knew she was doing it for him and that she wasn't flirting with the man, she was just being nice. She knew exactly what he wanted. 'How many time do we have until arriving home ?' She asked. Fitz looked out of the windows 'more or less 15 minutes' he knew why she was asking. She started kissing him, his mouth, his neck. She slipped her tongue into his warm mouth, teasing the dangerous sharp edges of his teeth before meeting with his tongue. He took her lower lip with his teeth and pulled, then sucked her into his mouth. She placed an hand over his manhood and started to move inside his pants. In less than a few second he was hard. Mellie unfastened the pants of his tux and pulled his hardness out. She went forward and licked his tip. 'Oh... yess babe' he gritted out. She circled the tip with her tongue. Fitz tangled his fingers through her hair. She moved up and down slowly as her fingers teased his sac. Fitz's hips bucked against her. Mellie sucked up his shaft until she had just his tip in her mouth. Her tongue swiped against his head. Fitz moved himself in and out of her mouth. Mellie knew from his ragged breathing that he was close. She moved back down his shaft and deep throated him. His head fail against the back of the seat as his eyes rolled into his head. 'Please don't stop Honey! Oh... yes!' He breathed out. 'I'm so close Mells!' She continued to play with her tongue. His moans started to get louder. 'Yeah.. yes! Mel!' Mellie went to move back up to his hardness when the first spurt of cum shot out hitting her on the front of her shirt. She moved her mouth over him to catch the rest of his essence. Mellie swallowed and continued to suck him until he softened. She pulled herself back on her sit looking at him and with a hand she cleaned her mouth and her chin. Fitz looked over at her smiling. 'Am I forgiven?' Mellie asked.

'You have been a bad girl but yes. Don't let a man touch you like that again I'm the only one who can touch you!' Fitz said putting a hand on her knee, he looked at her bluse, and smiling pointed it. Mellie looked down at her shirt. 'Oh crap! It's a two thousand dollars bluse! It's silk! Noo! It's ruined! You are gonna buy me another one!'

'Wait! What? Why?'

'It's your fault, you ruined it and so you have to pay for it'

'Ok I'm gonna buy you another bluse, I would buy you whatever you want but just to be clear it wasn't my fault, it was yours, you're too good baby' The two laughed.

They arrived to the residence, stepped out of the car and made their way to the bedroom. Fitz couldn't wait any longer, the blowjob was amazing but he needed to have her. He was waiting for this moment for all night long. Fitz grabbed her and pushed her against the door. Her whines turned to moans when his fingers found her wet slit and began to move up and down spreading her wetness all over. Fitz slipped two fingers into her opening. Mellie's head fail back to the door. She could feel his hardness pressing against her body. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he let it fall down to the floor. She proceeded to unfasten his belt and unbutton his pants. In the meantime he was kissing and biting her neck, leaving some red marks on her body. Once she was done with his clothes, letting only the boxers on him he stopped kissing her and started to undress her. In less than 15 second she was completely naked. He grabbed her and her legs rolled up his waist. He walked to the bad and softly lied her down. He slipped off his boxers and went into her. He started slowly moving in and out of her, her moans were so sexy: 'yes Fitz! Faster! Please! Go faster!' She almost yelled. He obliged. She was closer to her orgasm, every time he went inside of her she moaned. 'I'm closer Mel!' I'm so close!'

DRING DRING DRING

The alarm o'clock rang. Mellie woke up. And she realized that it was just a dream. Actually it wasn't a dream. The night she had dreamed had really happened, 20 years ago. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She was trying to get over Fitz but it was almost impossible. She didn't have sex in almost two months. And she couldn't deny that Fitz was so attractive, in fact the first thing that made her notice him in the first place was his look, his curly hair, his green eyes, he was tall and fit. That dream confused her even more about her feelings for him. And also made her notice that she desperately needed to have some sex. Marcus was his last men. Sex with him was good but he wasn't Fitz, no one was like Fitz. Fitz knew exactly what to do to her, where to touch her and how rough she liked things to be in bed.


End file.
